Someday The Dream Will End
by HarryPotter4
Summary: A answer has been found that will end the evil that Voldemort has caused. But will Harry be able to complete the Journey to discover the answers? Will be mild slash eventually. Flames will be ignored.


            Dusk was upon the small group of travelers as they sat in the barren wasteland of a now forgotten city. Each chosen for their talents and strengths. Silence was heard through the group as they waited for the time to leave. For months they have been searching. Now they have come to the place where the final outcome would be made. The youngest, a tall raven haired boy stood. His life had been met tragedy at a young age of one. Now he was there to finally end a story. Turning away from the group he walked over to the one who meant the most to him. A tall man, with coal black hair that fell down his shoulders. Placing a hand upon his shoulder he squeezed it slightly and let go. Walking over to the final hill before the valley that was littered with ruble of war. Then as if speaking to someone but yet there was no one in front him.

"Listen to my story. This may be our last chance." Sighing he remembers his life and what lead him to this point. He remembers being just an ordinary person that sadly had been thrown into the winds of chaos.

**

"BOY!" The large beefy man who was known as Vernon Dursley yelled up the stairs. "Get down here!" The youth sighed to himself.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He replied as he began the descent of the stairs. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but there was definitely something wrong. Finally reaching the first floor he turned to the sitting room and gasp. There standing near the fireplace was one of his professors. "Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"Aw Harry, I have come to take you back to Hogwarts. Please gather your things and we'll be off." Albus Spoke gently. Harry turned and ran back to his room and gather his books and clothes placing them back into his trunk. Lifting the loose floor board near his bead he took his wand, photo album and fathers invisibility cloak and put them in his trunk. Grabbing the handle he returned back downstairs next to his Headmaster.

"I'm ready sir."

"Very good now lets see. Ahh yes." Albus turned and with a flick of his wand Harry's trunk vanished. Pulling out a small sock he again spoke. "Grab a hold now Harry." As soon as Harry placed his hand upon the sock he felt the familiar pull from his navel, and soon he found himself on the floor in Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind his desk as Harry finally stood.

"Sir, why did you come get me?" Harry asked Hoping it was not something to do with the way the Dursleys had been treating him or Voldemort. He watched as the ever present twinkle in his eyes vanished.

"Harry, I don't know how to begin…," sighing he took a moment and gathered his thoughts, "Harry, your parents had lived in Godric's Hollow before you were born. The night that Voldemort attacked the town was laid to waste. No one has ever returned there due to the magic that was used to destroy the town. Not even muggles have ventured near the town. Block from view by forests and mountains the town has become a ruin. But sadly to defeat Voldemort we must venture into the very heart of the ruins. Here this summer we discovered an ancient prophesy that held secrets about what was hidden there."

"But what does that have to do with me headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, the secrets held there will only be revealed to the chosen one." Albus paused and continued, "You are the Chosen One Harry. Only you can enter the Hall of Secrets. But to even reach the Hall, you first must have the keys of light." Harry's mind was whirling with thoughts that never stayed still so he could focus on them. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Enter." Harry turned to see Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus enter the room. They took a seat in the remaining chairs and waited. "Harry, to get the keys you must travel to four founders crypts." Fear filled Harry's body. But soon replaced with uncertainty. How would he be able to find them and get the keys? He was pulled from his thoughts by someone coughing.

"Harry…" Sirius began, "You can't go alone to the crypts, you will have a group of people  traveling with you. Me, Moony, Snape are the adults going, you need to pick two more you wish to come but remember that they will miss a year of more of school, they won't be able to return once we begin the journey either." Harry thought of his two best friends. They would want to be there with him he thought.

"Could you get Hermione, and Ron?" He asked no one in particular. He watched as Albus nodded. He turned to see McGonagall walk over to the fire and called the Weasley home.

"Molly could you please send Ron here we need to speak with him as it is very important." Albus unknown to Harry had already spoken with Ron's parents about the possibility of Ron traveling with Harry, but Ron knew nothing about it. Soon Ron rolled out of the Fireplace and stood. Next McGonagall flooed to Hermione's. She returned with Hermione and the Grangers. Albus created more chairs and asked all to sit.

"I am glad you all have come." He said looking at Hermione and Ron and the Granger's. "I have summoned you here because I need to ask you Ron and Hermione a question of the up most importance." Both nodded and waited for him to continue. "We have discovered of a way to destroy Voldemort but to do so means that Harry, must go on a journey to gather the items needed to reach what is called the Hall of Secrets. The Hall is located in the ruins of Godric's Hollow. The reason you are here is because Harry would like the two of you to join him on his journey to gain what is needed. You will be with Professor Snape, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin, they will in turn tutor each of you as you go so that you will also learn. The choice is yours and yours alone. But we need an answer as soon as possible." Harry sat back and waited with bated breath hoping they would agree.


End file.
